Manipulation
by TheOldRepublicKotor
Summary: A tale about the manipulative power if an Emperor.


The room was silent. The Emperor sat in his throne, waiting for the dark council to adjourn. His guards stood on each side of him, clad in their full red armor. He awaited the event that has been clouding his dreams for years. His deep yellow eyes scanned the room. He sensed a disturbance in the force. The main door thrashed open, and four young Sith apprentices walked in.

"I've known you were coming for a long time," said the Emperor. "You come, to claim your rightful place on the throne, four brothers. I know you are direct descendants of the first emperor of this Sith Empire, but do you honestly think you stand a chance?"

The four apprentices stood in the center of the room, wielding their crimson lightsabers.

"Guards," the Emperor said, hand signaling them to deal with the threat.

The guards ran at the four Sith. The apprentices collectively force pushed the guards across the room, knocking them unconscious.

"We will not be defeated so easily," said the tallest of the four.

"Ah, yes, Jorik, the eldest of your brothers," said the Emperor. "You are arrogant. You think you are more powerful than any Sith in this Empire! You think yourself unstoppable!"

"That is because I am!" yelled Jorik.

"Kanro, Lokne and Rokne, don't you as well desire the throne, just as much as Jorik?" asked the Emperor.

"Stop trying to turn them against me!" said Jorik. "Brothers, lets kill this foolish and claim our place as the leaders of this Empire!"

The three brothers looked at Jorik. They all looked at each other and nodded their heads. The all unleashed their force lightning on Jorik. He fell to his knees.

"Do you see what he's doing to us?" said Jorik, wincing in pain.

"We are proving that you are not invincible!" said Kanro, as he approached Jorik with his lightsaber. "The throne shall be ours, not yours alone!" He drove his saber through Jorik's heart.

"Excellent young ones," said the Emperor. "You act like true Sith. You have been trained well."

"You die next you old rat!" said Kanro.

"Ah, brave words from the runt of the pack!" said the Emperor. "Lokne, Rokne, do you think your little brother deserves the throne? He has done nothing but hold you both back! He is useless!"

"No!" said Kanro. "You're lying! You..."

Kanro was cut off by the lightsaber penetrating his back. He fell to the ground. \

"You are right Emperor," said Lokne. "Now that we have the brute and the runt dead, our equal power combined shall be your downfall!"

"Let us kill this old fool, and relieve him of his duties!" said Rokne.

The twins ran at the Emperor. They were blown back by his mighty power of the force.

"You are no match for me!" said the Emperor.

"I will strike you down!" said Lokne, as he ran at the Emperor.

The Emperor used his force lightning, lifting him up in the air.

"You over-estimate yourselves," said the Emperor. "But which one of you twins are truly worthy to be my combatant?"

"Me!" said the twins simultaneously.

"You want to test that?" said Rokne.

"Gladly," said Lokne.

They engaged in a duel to the death. Their lightsabers locked together, both set on killing the other. They fought for many minutes, but it was a dead tie.

"It appears you are all truly equals," said the Emperor.

They stopped fighting.

"We are not!" said Rokne. "I was born first, therefore I am stronger!"

You may have strength," said Lokne, "but I have intelligence and strategy!"

They both resumed combat. Lokne saw a hole in Rokne's defense and exploited it. Rokne was off balance in his right leg. Lokne parried Rokne's lightsaber and delivered a kick to his knee. Rokne buckled over and landed on the ground. Lokne rammed his lightsaber through his brother's gut.

"Now, the TRUE strongest of the family has emerged!" said the Emperor. "But you still shall not win, but I do have an offer I would recommend taking!"

"And what is that?" asked Lokne.

"You have proven your strength," said the Emperor. "You are worthy of becoming my apprentice! I will train you to hone your skills, and mold you into the next ruler of our vast and powerful empire!"

"I accept," said Lokne as he got down onto one knee. "I am ready to train, my master."


End file.
